The seven sins
by fire-pheanix
Summary: I promise the title will make since later! A young man has joined the Gullwings, he keeps to himself until a young AlBhed girl decides to try an get to know him better, this unlocks secrets that are better left hidden and the young mans connection Yuna
1. A new adventure begins

**_Prologue: A new adventure begins._**

FP: I need to get my mind off the trouble I'm having with my other stories, so I'm starting a 10-2 fanfic, as with the rest of my stories I will embody myself as one of my OCs (for those of you who are as dumb as bricks that means original characters) and since I am only going to have one in this chapter (Is the prologue even a chapter?) you can take a wild guess at which one. As with my other ff fanfics I will open and close a chapter with complete and utter stupidity. If you've ever read my other story you know what I mean. Know LET IT BEGIN!

Disclaimer: I only plan on writing one of these so this one covers the whole story, all final fantasy characters are property of Square I do not have permission to use them, the only things in this story I own are the OCs and original monsters I create and the story itself.

P.S. This uses the game ending where Tidus dose not return at the end of the game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku are sitting at the bar in the airship.

Yuna: Have either of you talked to that new guy?

Paine: Nope.

Rikku: He's been here for nearly a month and all I've gotten out of him is his name.

Yuna: I haven't even heard that much.

Rikku: I'm not sure that he gave me his real name, but he told me to call him Kain.

Yuna: I don't believe he even let you talk to him.

Rikku: It took a while to get through to him, but I finally got him to respond.

Paine: Your voice could crack a safe.

Yuna: I don't even see him around the airship much.

Rikku: He's even more of a recluse than Paine.

Paine: Twelve Rikku.

Rikku: I had fifty yesterday!

Paine: Respect isn't hard to lose.

Rikku: Okay, he isn't as much of recluse as Paine.

Paine: Eight.

Rikku: Oh poop.

On the deck a man was lying down staring up into the sky. He was a dark haired man slightly taller than Paine; he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, biker gloves, and a black leather trench coat. He would have looked like a male version of Paine if it wasn't for his eyes he shared the same spiraled pupils as Rikku and Brother, he was clearly at least part Al Bhed his eyes were a brilliant bright hazel.

Kain: _It's baffling that no one has realized I'm Al Bhed yet._

Rikku came running onto the deck almost falling over Kain.

Rikku: I finally found you!

Rikku and Kain's eyes met and a sudden shocked expression appeared on both their faces.

Rikku and Kain: You're Al Bhed!

Rikku: Wait, you didn't know I was Al Bhed?

Kain: No, and I'm only half Al Bhed, I have my mothers eyes.

Rikku: Most of the Gullwings are Al Bhed.

Kain: I guess I never noticed, I probably won't be needing these then.

Kain slides the blood red sunglasses he had in his hand into his pocket.

Rikku: Of course you haven't, you're completely antisocial, and that's why we're throwing you a welcome party at the bar.

Rikku is jumping for joy while she's talking.

Kain: You really need some kind of tranquilizer or something.

Rikku: Come on you have to get down to the party.

Kain: I don't do parties.

Rikku: Come on.

Kain: You guys wouldn't throw my kind of party.

Rikku: Have you ever been to a real Al Bhed rave?

Kain: How many women are on this ship?

Rikku: Just me, Yuna, and Paine.

Kain: Al-Bheds do know how to party, but with no women around I would be bored out of my mind, besides non Al Bheds don't know how to party.

Rikku:aggravated look You know only the non Al Bheds on the ship are you, Yuna, and Paine.

Kain: Are you serious, but then again I doubt even normal Al Bheds would want a half blood around.

Rikku: Paine and Yuna are both half bloods and I don't know where you grew up, but we don't care about your blood.

Kain: Whatever, if you'll leave me alone I'll go to your little party.

Rikku: YAY (she begins to bounce again) hurry up!

When they arrive everyone is already into the party and didn't even notice their arrival. Rikku took a seat at the bar and Kain took the only available seat between Rikku and Paine.

Paine: So this is the mysterious Kain.

Kain: I take it you're Paine.

Paine: How'd you guess? (Sarcastic)

Kain: Cause you're already being a pain in my ass.

Yuna: That was a mistake.

Kain: Ah lady Yuna it is a pleasure. (sarcastic)

Yuna: The pleasure is mine, and please just call me Yuna.

Kain: It's true, sarcasm is lost on you isn't it.

Paine: This light weight needs hurt.

Kain: Calm down little lady, theirs no need to embarrass yourself.

Paine: (now standing) I can beat you at anything at anytime!

Kain: I don't feel like fighting, but we could have a little test of endurance.

Paine: (sitting back down) What did you have in mind?

Kain: You ever prepared a drink before?

Yuna: No one can stand after one of Paine's drinks!

Kain: Okay then, I make her five drinks, she makes me five drinks whoever falls over first loses.

Paine: Care to make a bet?

Kain: What did you have in mind?

Rikku whispers something in Paine's ear.

Paine: Sounds good, if I win you tell us about yourself.

Kain: And **when** I win?

Rikku: We'll do your choirs around the ship for a month.

Paine: You didn't even realize what he said did you?

Rikku: What?

Paine: Never mind…lets just get this over with.

Paine jumps behind the counter and quickly prepares five drinks and sets them in front of Kain. Kain reaches into his jacket and pulls out a large flask and pours it out into five glasses.

Kain: That's my personal brew guaranteed to knock over a sailor or get a women into bed in record time.

Paine: Shut up and drink.

They both down the drinks one after the other. Afterwards both are barley standing.

Paine: God that was some strong shit!

Kain holds out his hand to Paine.

Kain: Shall we call it a draw then?

Paine shakes his hand.

Paine: Sure.

At this they both fall over completely drunk.

Yuna: Wow, I've never seen Paine hit the floor like that.

Rikku: I've never seen someone take that many of Paine's drinks and still be breathing.

Paine and Kain sit up nearly simultaneously.

Paine: I don't believe I didn't win.

Kain: I don't believe a woman actually survived that many of my drinks.

Rikku: You said it was a tie, so what do we do about the bet?

Kain: I wasn't going to hold you to the bet anyway.

Kain gets up grabs a drink and heads toward the engine room, with Rikku following him.

Kain: Why are you following me?

Rikku: I'm surprised you're sober enough to notice.

Kain: I don't get drunk, Guedo blood prevents that.

Rikku: You don't have any human blood?

Kain: Nope, like I said I got my mothers looks.

Rikku: And like I said we won't hold your blood against you.

Kain: If you knew about my linage you would change your mind.

Rikku: Why would that matter?

Kain: I'm the last member of my fathers Guedo blood line, and my grand father on my mother's side sold out a group of Al-Bheds who were hiding in Macilania woods in exchange for his own safety.

Rikku: What Guedo line are you from?

Kain: You are far too perky.

Rikku: That's not an answer.

Kain: You won't like the answer.

Rikku: I told you I don't care about that sort of thing.

Kain: The only other member of my Guedo family I ever met was named Seymour.

Rikku: You can't be serious!

Kain: I told you.

Rikku: By the way, why are we sitting in the engine room?

Kain: Because no one ever comes down here and I find the sound of the engine soothing.

Rikku: Do you sleep down here?

Kain: Yep, all my stuff is lying in that corner over there.

He points to a cot in the corner of the room that Rikku hadn't noticed; it had a duffle bag under it and two katana lying next to the bag.

Rikku: I thought that you would have more stuff than that.

Kain: I was a drifter before I joined the gullwings, couldn't own more than I could carry.

Rikku: I don't know how you sleep down here.

Kain: I could do worse.

Yuna and Paine are sitting at the bar Paine still slightly dizzy from Kain's challenge.

Yuna: Where do you think those two went?

Paine: Somewhere to be alone.

Yuna: I don't think Rikku would go for that kind of guy; he seems more like your type.

Paine: Yeah right, its basics opposites attract and two people who are to much alike end up hating each other.

Yuna: Well I think you're still to drunk to think straight.

Paine: You're completely drunk aren't you?

Yuna: No no no… yes.

Yuna falls out of her chair.

Paine: Am I going to have to carry you back to your room again?

Yuna: Yep…

Paine picks Yuna up and carries her toward her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: First chapter done!

HH: That was the most pointless thing I have ever read.

FP: I suppose I should introduce my brother Hell Hound.

HH: I get to help with this story!

FP: No you get to argue with me at the beginning and end of each chapter to add an air of comedy to this epic tale.

HH: Epic tale my ass, shity graphic novel maybe, but definitely not an epic tale!

FP: Don't be dissing graphic novels you jack ass!

HH: Whatever you say I don't even play these stupid games.

FP: Just because you are completely talent less doesn't mean you can bitch about my hobbies.

HH: Yes it does.

FP: You're fired; I need a new person to talk to.

HH: Peace out, I'm gone.

FP: Oh my god that is the most clichéd remark I have ever heard Fire-Pheanix over and out.

Please R&R


	2. Do you beleive in destiny?

_**Ch.1: Do you believe in destiny? **_

FP: I haven't slept for three days and I am completely loopy, I can barely see straight let alone think, but for some reason I can still write and I'm getting a lot done. Maybe I should do this more often….Squirrel….ha-ha I said squirrel. Maybe sleep isn't such a bad idea. Ooh well let it begin sorry wrong button! There all better. Maybe I should take a nap before I start… Nah.

No am not a pot head I just really tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku awakes the next morning not sure were she is.

Rikku: _This isn't my room, this is the engine room why am I down here? Oh no, how drunk was I last night? I couldn't have, but I'm in his bed… at least I'm still wearing my cloths._

Rikku looks around the room and soon realizes that Kain is sitting in the opposite corner of the room asleep.

Rikku: _I was completely drunk last night I wouldn't have stopped him from having his way with me. Maybe there is a heart under that mask he puts on. I'll have to remember to thank him._

She gets up and leaves the room.

Kain: _I hope she doesn't think I'm a goody goody for this. _

Back on the deck Yuna and Paine are relaxing in the sun.

Yuna: I think we should visit Besaid.

Paine: Why?

Yuna: A day off will do everyone some good.

Rikku walks onto the deck.

Rikku: How'd the party go last night?

Yuna: Just fine, how'd your little party with Kain go?

Rikku: Nothing happened, we just talked for a little while and I dozed off.

Paine: Whatever you say Rikku.

Yuna: What do you think about a trip to Besaid?

Rikku: No, I think I'm still feeling the affects of last night.

Paine: So you did do a little too much partying with Kain.

Rikku: Nothing happened last night; I just had too much to drink!

Yuna: Well, I'm going to tell Buddy.

Yuna leaves.

Paine: You like him.

Rikku: I told you nothing happened!

Paine: But you do like.

Rikku: Maybe.

Paine: He's standing right behind you.

Rikku: Yeah right, nobody can sneak up on a master thief.

Kain: Except an even better thief.

Rikku: What, we weren't talking about you!

Kain: Whatever and you should be more careful.

Rikku: You just got lucky, I'm the best thief there is!

Kain: There are much more dangerous people than thieves.

He walks to the far end of the deck and lies down.

Paine: He likes you.

Rikku: I don't think…

A large explosion grabs their attention.

Paine: What the hell!

A large silver dragon is attacking Kain.

Rikku: I've never seen a fiend like that before!

Paine: Go tell Brother and Yuna what's going on, I'll help Kain!

Rikku: Right.

Paine draws her sword and rushes toward the dragon, but before she could attack the dragon takes flight and begins to assault Kain with magic. Kain uses a reflect spell to send one of the dragons flare spell back at it clipping its wing sending it crashing down onto the deck. Paine charges at it only to have the beast catch her sword in mid swing.

Paine: What the…

Paine is hit square in the chest with a fire attacks sending her flying. Once she was out of the way the dragon continued its assault on Kain. His katana blocked every attack the dragon could muster and the dragon didn't dare try magic as Kain's reflect spell was still in place, but Kain could use magic against it. He got in close to the beast and released a point blank Ultima attack blowing a hole throw the dragons chest, but the dragon had enough time to unleash a devastating head butt breaking at least six of Kain's ribs.

Kain: That could have gone better.

He falls to his knees using one of his katana to support himself and clutching his ribs with his free arm. Yuna and Rikku run onto the deck weapons raised, when they see the fight is over they run over to help Kain.

Yuna: What happened?

Kain: I'm fine, help Paine first!

Yuna runs over to Paine who is lying a dozen or so feet away out cold, but Rikku stays to help Kain.

Kain: I'm fine.

Rikku: You can't even stand up!

Kain: I just need a little rest.

Rikku: Alright I'll help you back into the ship.

Kain and Rikku head inside Kain leaning on Rikku still clutching his ribs. They make their way down to the engine room where Kain lies down.

Rikku: Let me take a look at your ribs.

Kain: I'm fine.

Rikku: Oh really?

She barley taps his chest causing him to cringe.

Kain: Alright, it hurts a little.

Rikku: Take off your shirt so I can treat your wounds.

Kain takes off his shirt and trench coat revealing dozens of scars on his chest and waist.

Rikku: How did you get all those scars?

Kain: Maybe once I know you better I'll tell you more about my past.

Rikku: You're just like Paine.

Kain: I have my reasons.

Rikku: I really wish people would trust me.

Kain: Don't feel bad, I don't trust anyone.

Rikku: Why not?

Kain: While I was growing up every time I would trust someone enough to tell them about my past they'd turn on me, the Al-Bhed hated me for being Guedo, the Guedo hated me for being Al-Bhed, and everyone else hated me for being one or the other.

Rikku: Things have changed, people accept the Al-Bhed now and no one could tell you're a Guedo.

Kain: I've been alone for far too long to start trusting everyone.

Rikku: You don't have to trust everyone; you just need to trust someone.

Kain: You're too soft to be a thief.

Rikku: What makes you think I'm soft!

Kain: I can read peoples minds by the look in their eyes. The softer you are the easier you are to read and you are an open book.

Rikku: You can't read peoples minds.

Kai: Not really read their minds, but I can tell what their feeling and how their going to move in combat.

Rikku: If you can tell how people feel what do I think of you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: Okay I just drank like eighty pepsi's and I feel well twitch I would like to hear twitch people's feed back on what twitch should happen next and any twitch pairing suggestions would be twitch great. Please R&R!


	3. The past and future a mystery

**_CH.2 The past and future are both a mystery._**

FP: Since I can't find anyone to argue with and I would rather not talk to the characters I don't have any comedy to start this chapter. By the way I'm bored so I'm adding in a relationship between Paine and Yuna.

My spelling completely sucks and I don't have a copy of the game right now so expect a lot of spelling errors!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna is in Paine's room nursing her friend's wounds

Yuna: That thing kicked your ass.

Paine: Don't remind me, that thing was to smart to be a normal fiend.

Yuna: You're just pissed because Kain beat it after it whipped you.

Paine: Shut up.

Yuna: Is that any way to talk to your lover?

Paine: Do you want someone you saying things like that?

Yuna: I don't know why you care; it would be a lot easier if everyone knew.

Paine: You're the high summoner, how would people respond if all of Spira found out?

Yuna: I really don't care, as far as I'm concerned I'm nothing more than a singer.

Paine: Let's give it a little more time before we tell anybody.

Yuna: Alright…

In the engine room Kain has a dumbfounded look on his face which quickly turns solemn.

Kain: Rikku I'm not even sure if I'm going to stay with the Gullwings, I can't start a relationship knowing I might have to leave at any moment.

Rikku: I don't care!

Kain: I don't want to hurt you; I promise if I can ever be sure that I'll be able to stay you'll be the first to know.

Rikku: You're just like every other man, full of excuses!

She runs out of the room almost in tears.

Kain: _It's probably better if she hates me._

Paine and Yuna are at the bar drinking when Rikku burst in crying.

Yuna: What's wrong Rikku?

Paine: Turned you down huh.

Rikku tells them what happened word for word (yes I'm to lazy to type out the conversation again)

Paine: At least he didn't say that he didn't like you.

Yuna: It would hurt worse knowing that he does.

Rikku: I'm not sure what I should do.

Yuna: You know he has feelings for you, so just give it time.

Paine: I'm glad I don't have to worry about dating.

Rikku: You're not single?

Yuna: Now we have to tell her.

Rikku: Tell me what?

Paine: Well, Yuna and I are…

Yuna: We're dating, god why are you so shy about it.

Rikku: Wait so you two are…together.

Yuna: Yep.

Rikku: Oh poopie, now I'm the only single one!

Paine: If you tell anyone you will be in a whole new world of hurt!

Rikku: I won't…

Yuna: Paine, you should talk to Kain.

Paine: What!

Yuna: You understand what he's going through; you said almost the same thing to me before we started dating.

Paine: I don't like him.

Rikku: Please Paine!

Paine: I don't like you that much either.

Yuna: Paine, I'll make it worth your while later.

Paine: You I like, I guess, but I can't promise that I'll get through to him.

Rikku: Thanks.

Paine leaves.

Rikku: Thanks Yuna.

Yuna: We're family; I'd do anything to help you.

Rikku: I think you were just looking for an excuse to owe Paine.

Yuna: Maybe, and Kain might talk her into letting people know about our relationship.

Rikku: How do know he even knows about it?

Yuna: He's no fool, if anyone realized it, he did.

Paine walks into the engine room and sees Kain on his bed with his eyes closed.

Paine:_ He's asleep, I'll come back._

Kain: What do you want Paine?

Paine: You're awake?

Kain: Yes, my ribs just hurt like hell.

Paine: Rikku wanted me to talk to you.

Kain: So, Yuna made you.

Paine: What…

Kain: I'm not stupid, I know about you two.

Paine: Why the hell would you tell her something like that? It would have been easier just to say you didn't love her.

Kain: I wish I had, but I couldn't lye to her, trust me I tried.

Paine: Then you really do love her.

Kain: Which is why I can't be with her, it would hurt too much when I left.

Paine: That's what I thought when I met Yuna, I thought I would stay a month max and I've been here for nearly four years now.

Kain: I can't stay.

Paine: Because you're half Guedo, that's no excuse, we don't care about that!

Kain: Did Rikku tell you?

Paine: No, that dye job can't fool me, you're hairs as blue as the sky isn't it.

Kain: More silver actually, it's a rare trait.

Paine: Okay, that and only a Guedo can out drink me.

Kain: I could have humiliated you.

Paine: But you pretended to be drunk, that's why I didn't tell anyone your little secret.

Kain: I'll stay and I'll act as if I plan on staying, but if I ever do leave it's on your head.

Paine: When Rikku's happy Yuna's happy and when Yuna's happy I'm happy.

Kain: Go away so I can rest.

Paine: I'm sending Rikku down after telling her the good news.

Kain: I don't know if my ribs can take that.

Paine: Why was that fiend so determined to get a hold of you?

Kain: I'll tell you someday.

Paine shrugs then leaves.

Kain:_ I got about two minutes until Rikku gets down here and jumps on me, I better sit up so she doesn't jump right on my ribs…oh screw it I can barley move. _

Paine arrives back at the bar where Rikku is still pouting.

Yuna: Did you talk to him?

Paine: Yep.

Rikku: What excuse did he give you?

Paine: None, I got him to change his mind.

Rikku: He changed his mind!

Paine: Go ask him yourself.

Rikku dashes out of the room.

Paine: He knew about us.

Yuna: I figured.

Paine: He isn't going to tell anybody.

Yuna: There's a soft heart under the wall he puts up.

Paine: You've fallen for him too; I've got to ask for his secret.

Yuna: I guess he's sweet, but you're irreplaceable.

Paine: You still owe me for talking to him.

Yuna: I'll pay you back tonight.

Paine: You got that right; I need a shower, care to join me?

Yuna: Maybe later.

Paine leaves

Yuna: _I wonder how much things are going to change around here._

At the door to the engine room Rikku was hesitant about going in.

Rikku: _Should I go in? What if he changed his mind again? Why am I so afraid?_

The door slides open, before Rikku can make up her mind.

Kain: I was wondering why you hadn't got here yet.

Rikku: Worried about me?

Kain: No, I thought Paine got lost on her way back to the bar.

Rikku: giggle You should lay back down.

Kain: Come on in.

They both go back into the engine room and Kain lies down.

Rikku: Do you really want to be with me?

Kain: Yah, I just didn't want to hurt you.

Rikku: Good, scoot over.

Rikku pushes Kain over and lies down next to him.

Kain: Let's wait till my ribs heal.

Rikku: Pervert.

Kain: Get used to it.

Rikku: I wasn't complaining.

Kain: And you say I'm the pervert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: It will be a couple of chapters until this story really starts to heat up, so if you have any suggestions now is the time to voice them. PLEASE R&R. (I need to know someone likes this)


	4. the silver haired assasain

_**Ch.3 The silver haired assassin.**_

FP: Rammu, so hysa ec Fire-pheanix. I finally found an Al Bhed translator! E ys rybbo!

FP: Since not everybody can read Al Bhed I'm going to translate it at the end of each chapter Everytime I type something in Al Bhed I'll put a small number next to it. Aqysbma 1

At the end of each chapter I'll list all the numbers and their corresponding translations

1: Example

Easy isn't it.

(note: anything in _Italics_ is not spoken dialogue it is what the character is thinking)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku are at the bar eating breakfast when Kain enters.

Yuna: Morning Kain… What did you do to your hair?

Kain: What, I just washed out my hair dye.

Kain's hair was silver almost white (think Sepiroth with shorter hair).

Rikku: I like it.

Paine: Has anyone else noticed we haven't seen any action since Kain joined up.

Kain: Yeah really, I'm bored as hell.

Yuna: I've never seen a human or an Al Bhed with hair like that.

Kain: Does she seriously not know?

Rikku and Paine shrug.

Yuna: Know what?

Kain: I'm not human; I'm half Al Bhed and half Guedo.

Yuna: You're a Guedo?

Kain: Half.

Paine: I'm going to go talk to Buddy.

Paine leaves.

Yuna: Why didn't you tell me that earlier?

Kain: I thought Rikku told you.

Rikku: I thought Paine told her.

Kain: Why do you care?

Yuna: I don't like Guedos.

Kain: You have a right to hate, especially after what Seymour put you through.

Rikku: Kain I don't think this is the right time to talk about this.

Kain: No, I think she should know about my connections to her past, if she's not going to trust me I might as well give her a reason not to.

Yuna: What are you talking about?

Kain: Seymour was my uncle, I was there when you were supposed to marry him mixed in with the crowd poised to kill you, before this damn calm I was a blade for hire the most ruthless assassin in Spira, you were the only target that I ever let escape, I could have killed you a dozen times, but every time I got you in my cross hairs something would happen, if I had my way you'd be dead right now.

Kain leaves before Yuna can respond.

Yuna: Did you know about this?

Rikku: Yeah, I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with it.

Yuna: He can't stay; I'll force him to leave if I have to.

Rikku: Yuna, the past shouldn't matter.

Yuna: It doesn't, the future does, and our future doesn't include him!

A few days pass without anything happening besides a few more fights between Yuna and Kain, which Paine and Rikku try their best to avoid.

Rikku: Do you think they'll ever stop fighting?

Paine: Nope, the only way this is going to stop is when one of them leaves.

Rikku: I'm afraid they'll end up hurting each other.

Paine: Yuna wouldn't fight him.

Kain is on the deck staring into the sunrise.

Kain: I know you're their.

Yuna steps out onto the deck.

Yuna: How long are you planning on hanging around here.

Kain: I'm staying as long as Rikku wants me here.

A bullet barley misses Kain's left shoulder.

Kain: Lady Yuna's playing with death bullets, interesting.

Yuna: If you won't leave by yourself I'll have to make you.

Kain: You certainly aren't the first person to take a shot at me and you won't be the last.

Yuna: I'm afraid I'll be the last person you ever see!

Kain: Don't be stupid Yuna, you now if you kill me Rikku will hate you and you wouldn't be able to live with yourself.

Yuna: This is your last warning, leave!

Kain: I was planning on leaving, I never had any intention of staying in the first place, I'm just waiting for the right time.

Paine and Rikku are on the bridge Paine is arguing with Brother while Rikku lands the Celsuis (That is the name of the airship right?) near Mt.Gagazet (spelling?). They had detected sphere waves coming from a cavern deep within the mountain. Kain and Yuna appeared on the bridge scowling at each other.

Paine: E femm hud!

Brother: Bmayca, mudc uv gil eh ed vuh oui.

Paine: E femm hud camm vuh y sphere uv sa yht Yuna ryjaehk caq! (1)

Brother: Fine.

Brother walks away with a depressed look on his face.

Rikku: Welcome to Mt.Gagazet!

Kain: Finally some action!

Yuna: Let's go.

Paine: Seeing Kimarhi will make you feel better.

Yuna: Only if Kain falls of the mountain on the way up. (Whispered)

Paine: slight laughter Do you want me to push him?

Yuna: That'd be great.

Paine: I'm joking.

Yuna: I'm not.

Kain, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna leave the airship. Standing in front of the mountain path Kain stops the group.

Kain: You should all know this is our last mission with the gullwings.

Paine: What do you mean "our last mission".

Rikku: He means that he and I are leaving the gullwings.

Yuna: Rikku, you're going with him?

Rikku: Yes.

Yuna: You don't have to leave Rikku!

Rikku: Yes I do, I love him Yuna.

Yuna: That doesn't mean you have to betray your friends!

Yuna freezes as the blade of one of Kain's katana rests barley a centimeter from here throat.

Rikku: It's alright Kain.

Kain lowers his blade and slides it back into the sheath on his belt; as soon as his blade is sheathed Yuna draws both her guns and holds them against Kain's forehead.

Kain: Go ahead Yuna, give me an excuse!

Paine: Yuna he's not worth it!

Kimarhi: Lady Yuna, will not shed blood on sacred mountain!

Yuna: Kimarhi….

While Yuna was distracted by Kimarhi's arrival Kain knocks here guns out of here hands and again has his blade against her throat in a moment.

Kain: I was going to help you until this mission was over, but know you can consider us enemies!

Kimarhi tightens his grip on his spear ready to lunge at Kain.

Kain: Watch yourself Ronso, if you attack my blade might slip.

Paine: Let her go!

Kain: I have no reason to hurt her.

He shoves Yuna to the ground giving Kimarhi the opportunity to attack. He lunges toward Kain only to be stopped in his tracks by Rikku's dagger slicing deep into his shoulder.

Kimarhi: Rikku…

Rikku: I'm sorry Kimarhi.

Paine and Yuna watch stunned as Kimarhi falls.

Kain: Let's go Rikku.

Rikku: Alright…_I'm so sorry._

Kain: We'll see you if you ever make it to the sphere.

Kain walks toward the mountain while Rikku gives her friends one last apologetic glance and follows him.

Yuna: We should get Kimarhi back to his tribe.

Kimarhi: I alright, Lady Yuna not hurt?

Yuna: I'm fine Kimarhi, but you need to get that wound treated.

Paine: I hope those two don't try anything stupid.

Kain and Rikku are on the mountain fighting through wave after wave of fiends.

Rikku: I think that was the last one, damn it's cold!

Kain: You're wearing a skirt, a scarf, and bikini top on a snow covered mountain, of course it's cold.

Rikku: You enjoy pointing out the obvious don't you?

Kain: Here.

Kain takes off his trench coat and hands it to Rikku.

Rikku: Thanks, but now all you have on is jeans and a tank top.

Kain: I'm fine.

Rikku leans against the side of the mountain and falls through it revealing a small cave opening.

Kain: I think you found the cave we're looking for.

Rikku: And busted my ass in the progress.

Kain: Yht y payidevim ycc ed ec.

Rikku:blushing Banjand. (2)

Kain: You love it.

Rikku: Maybe…

Kain: Let's go, we can celebrate after we grab the Sphere.

Rikku and Kain travel deep into the cave.

At the Ronso village Kimarhi's shoulder is treated.

Yuna: I don't believe Rikku would do that…

Paine: We can't dwell on this, we need to find those two and beat the shit out of Kain!

Yuna: What if we have to fight Rikku?

Paine: Then we'll fight her like we would anyone else.

Kimarhi appears from a small hut.

Kimarhi: You not fight Rikku.

Paine: We might have too Kimarhi

Kimarhi: Kill not on mountain!

Paine: We won't kill her Kimarhi!

Yuna: The only person who deserves to die is Kain.

Kimarhi: No one deserves death!

Paine: We had better leave if we want to catch up with them.

Kain and Rikku are roaming around in the labyrinth of caves under the mountain.

Rikku: I think we've already been here.

Kain: We're fuckin lost.

Rikku: I wish we had a map or something.

Kain: I wish I had a sandwich…… stomach growls

Rikku: I think I see a light at the end of the tunnel!

Kain does anime fall

Kain: _Cliché much? I just can't resist... _"Walk into the light!" _Their I said it! _

They walk into a lit room with machina parts scattered everywhere.

Kain: Look at all these machina!

Rikku: Look the sphere!

The sphere was sitting on a metal desk in the back of the room.

Kain: Grab the sphere; I want to check out some of these machina.

Rikku: Alright.

Kain walks over to a tarp covered object in the corner of the room.

Rikku: There's a note over here next to the sphere.

Kain: Read it out loud.

Rikku: "To whoever discovers this place. I have been researching Machina in secret for eighty years now and my life is drawing to a close, hopefully you will continue my work and put the knowledge I have left you on this sphere to good use.

P.S. There is a map of how to get out of these cave on the back of this note, and my project is in the corner under a tarp please take care of her.

Kain: HOLY SHIT, the old man was building a motorcycle!

Kain had pulled the tarp off of the old mans project revealing a motorcycle.

Rikku: You think you can drive it?

Kain: Only one way to find out.

Paine and Yuna are heading up the mountain path towards the cave Rikku and Kain entered earlier when a low rumbling noise begins to echo from within the cave.

Yuna: Do you hear that?

Paine: Yeah, it sounds like a motor.

Yuna: It's coming from that cave over there.

Just after she says this Kain burst out of the cave riding hi new toy with Rikku sitting behind him holding on to his waist for dear life.

Rikku: TOO FAST!

Kain: No such Thing!

Kain comes to a screeching halt when he sees Yuna and Paine throwing a wave of snow in their faces.

Kain: Hello ladies.

Yuna: Decided to apologize, because I might be willing to let you join back up with the Gullwings.

Kain: No, I was actually going to tell you that your slow and should probably be looking for a new career.

Paine: Why is that?

Kain reaches into his pocket and pulls out the sphere.

Kain: Because the newest sphere hunters in Spira just claimed the first of many victories to be claimed by the Shadow Ravens.

Yuna: Rikku this is your last chance to come back.

Rikku: Sorry Yunie, but I can't.

Kain: Time for us to be going.

Rikku yells as Kain speeds away.

Rikku: I still have my communicator, so try and stay in touch!

Yuna and Paine stare at the bike heading down the trail, and then return to the airship.

-

FP: I need to start writing shorter chapters….. and I really need to update my stories I don't even have ch.1 of this up yet….. oh well.

All the Al Bhed in this chapter is nothing but pointless and perverted comments if you wish to translate it you'll be in for one hell of a good laugh!


	5. A second chance and a first time

_**Ch.4**_

_**A second chance and a first time.**_

FP: A lot of weird shit is about to happen so prepare yourself!

HH: I'm back!

FP: How the hell did you get back in here?

HH: Through the door.

FP: I should hit you for that…

HH: This from the man who flunked out of anger management classes!

FP: I didn't flunk out; I got thrown out for punching a classmate.

HH: This story still sucks.

FP: I still haven't passed that anger management course you know.

HH: Right I'm leaving…

FP: Let it begin!

--

It's been five months since Rikku and Kain left the Gullwings and began the Shadow Ravens, they've out smarted Paine and Yuna at every turn causing more than a little conflict. Kain has upgraded his motorcycle to a hover bike allowing more mobility, and Yuna and Paine have gone public with their relationship.

Rikku and Kain are outside a hotel in Kilika.

Kain: These cities are boring…

Rikku: They wouldn't be if you would loosen up.

Kain: I prefer small towns, they're easier relax in.

Rikku: We should go to Besaid!

Kain: Do you really think we would be welcome in Yuna's home town?

Rikku: I have friends there; come on it'll be fun!

Kain: I'm going to regret this… Alright we'll stay here for a few days then we'll head for Besaid.

Rikku: Yeah!

Kain: Its getting late lets get a room.

Rikku: Alright.

Yuna and Paine are on the bridge of the airship waiting for something to happen.

Yuna: God I'm bored!

Paine: Things have been really dull around here since Rikku left.

Buddie: You could call her; it would be nice to have a get together.

Yuna: Maybe we should try to patch things up…

Brother: Yes, we should have big party, make everybody feel better!

Shinra: I could call her communicator if you want.

Paine: Go ahead and call her.

Shinra hits a couple of buttons on the console.

Kain and Rikku are in (for lack of a better word) a shity little hotel room with one bed a coach and a bathroom. Rikku is laying on the bed and Kain is half asleep on the coach. A light on Rikku's watch begins to flash and Yuna's voice blares through the room causing Kain to fall of the coach.

Yuna: Rikku, are you there?

Rikku: I'm still wearing the communicator you don't have to yell, you nearly gave Kain a heart attack.

Kain: What does that bitch want?

Yuna: Does he know I can hear him?

Rikku: I'm pretty sure he does, but what are you calling for.

Yuna: No reason.

Paine: Let me talk to her.

Rikku: Hi Paine.

Paine: Meet us in Besaid in two days so Yuna and Kain can make up and things will get back to normal.

Yuna: We miss you Rikku!

Rikku: What do you think Kain?

Kain: We were going to Besaid anyway, might as well hear what they have to say.

Rikku: See you in a couple of days then!

Rikku hits a button on the side of her watch and takes it off.

Rikku: Thanks.

Kain: For what?

Rikku: Nothing.

Kain: So, are you going to join back up with them?

Rikku: Only if you are.

Kain: It's your call; I'll come along if you decide to go back.

Rikku: I'm not sure if I want to go back.

Kain: You have a few days to think about it.

Rikku: How long have we been on the road together?

Kain: About a week shy of six months. Why?

Rikku: We've been alone together for almost half a year and you haven't tried to do so much as touch me, why is that?

Kain: I don't know.

Rikku: I've given you every chance.

Kain: I know.

Rikku: Why did you bring me with you?

Kain: I brought you with me because I love you.

Rikku: Then why won't you make love to me.

Kain: I've never felt this way before Rikku, I thought it would come naturally, but as usual I was completely and totally wrong.

Rikku: It's not easy for me either, but I've decided that you're the man I want to give my virginity to.

Kain: I suppose both of us will lose our virginity tonight.

Rikku: You're a virgin?

Kain: Yeah, never had much time for women when I was an assassin.

(Sorry to disappoint but I can't write decent sex scenes so use your imagination)

Two days later Rikku and Kain are on a boat headed for Besaid.

Kain: Have you decided if you're going to go back to the Gullwings yet?

Rikku: I'll hear what Yuna has to say, and then I'll decide.

Kain: Whatever you decide I won't argue.

Rikku: You better not.

Kain: You've changed a lot, not in a bad way, its just you've calmed down a lot.

Rikku: You've changed too, you're so much more open now, and you actually trusted me with your past.

Kain: You and only you.

Rikku: Your secrets are safe with me.

Kain: I can see Besaid; we better get ready to depart.

Rikku: I'll go get our stuff; you just try not to blow anything up.

Kain: A guy blows up one hotel and he automatically has temper issues.

Rikku: You took out an entire city block.

Kain: I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!

Rikku: I'm going to go change cloths.

Kain: I'll make sure nobody bothers my bike.

About five minutes later Rikku emerges from here room wearing a T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Rikku: How long until we land?

Kain: Any minute now… I think this is the most clothing I've ever seen you wearing.

Rikku: I know I can't wait to see the look on Paine and Yuna's faces.

Kain: Humph… and there for a minute I thought you were actually acting mature for once.

Rikku: Your one to talk.

Kain:sticks his tongue out at Rikku The ships docking, lets unload the bike and head for the town.

Rikku and Kain make their way up the slope to the village.

Rikku: Hey Lulu!

Lulu comes out of her hut with a welcoming smile on her face.

Lulu: Hello Rikku.

Rikku: It's been way to long!

Lulu: Rikku, wow, you look great and you're actually wearing clothes!

Rikku: I've changed a lot; hopefully Yuna's come to her senses so we get back to normal.

Lulu's eyes move from Rikku to Kain still sitting on his bike.

Lulu: So you're the infamous Kain.

Kain: So, I take it Yuna already filled you in on my pure evil and homicidal tendencies.

Lulu: Yes, but I think she over embellished, you don't look as intimidating as she described.

Rikku: Where's the old man and the kid.

Lulu: They left on a father son camping trip a few days ago they won't be back for a while.

Kain: I'm not getting shot at, so I assume Yuna hasn't arrived yet.

Lulu: They arrived last night, they're down in the cave training.

Kain: Maybe we should drop in and give them a little surprise.

Rikku: Alrighty! Rikku runs off toward the cave

Kain: I wonder if she realizes that I have no idea were I'm going?

Lulu: I'll take you down there.

Kain: I can catch her. his eyes flash and a white aura surrounds him.

Lulu: A haste spell, it's been a long time since I've seen one of those.

Kain: Their useful. he disappears in a flash of dust.

Rikku is waiting in front of the cave entrance tapping her foot impatiently when Kain appears.

Rikku: Get lost?

Kain: You can't get lost when you don't know where you're going!

Rikku: Oopsie, I forgot you didn't know this island very well…

Kain: sigh Why do I put up with you?

Rikku kisses him on the cheek.

Kain: You make a persuasive argument.

Rikku: Shall we give my cousin the shock of her life?

Kain: Let's.

They enter the cave and follow the sound of combat into the deepest part of the cave until they're just around the corner from were Paine and Yuna are fighting fiends.

Paine: I think that's all of them.

Yuna: Should we leave?

A huge roar is heard behind them, they turn around too see two huge fire dragons behind them and another slightly larger dragon with shimmering silver skin and large wings.

Yuna: That is way bigger than the one that attacked the airship!

Paine: Should we run?

Yuna: It would catch us, we have to fight!

The two fire dragons charge at Yuna and Paine.

Rikku: Yunie watch out!

Rikku runs towards Yuna and Paine.

Kain: Rikku! Shit!

Kain runs after Rikku.

Yuna: What are you two doing here?

Kain: Saving your ass!

Yuna: We can handle this!

Paine: Now isn't the time Yuna!

Kain: I'll take the big one.

Paine: We'll take these two.

Kain walks toward the three dragons.

Kain: quietly as he passes Paine I'm trusting you to protect her.

Paine: Right.

The two fire dragons allow Kain to approach the large silver dragon. The dragons then charge at the girls.

Kain: Bring it on you ugly lizard.

The dragon turns and smacks Kain with its tail sending him flying into the wall of the cave causing the wall to shatter and send up a cloud of dust. A flare spell comes from the dust cloud putting a huge gash in the dragon's side.

Kain: Take that bastard!

Paine: Need a hand?

Kain turns to see the carcasses of two fire dragons.

Kain: Done already?

Paine: Yep. Look out!

Kain turns to see the dragon back on its feet and he realizes that the flesh around its wound has liquefied and regenerated its wound.

Kain: Oh Fuck!

The creature again attempts to smack Kain with its tail, but he quickly unsheathes his swords and decapitates the beast's tail. A moment later the stub liquefies and grows back into a full tail and hits Kain from behind.

Rikku: Kain!

She runs toward Kain, lying against the wall with the dragons tail crushing him, but Paine grabs her.

Paine: Rikku calm down.

Rikku: He needs help!

Paine: Yuna, take Rikku and get out of this cave!

Yuna: Why?

Paine: Kain's holding back so Rikku doesn't get hurt, with you two gone we should be able to take this thing, and if we can't we'll now you're safe.

Rikku: I can't leave him here!

Kain: Rikku, she's right, run!

Kain has cut off the dragon's tail again.

Rikku: Alright.

Yuna: Let's go.

Rikku and run for the cave entrance while Paine runs in to help Kain.

Kain: You think we can kill this thing?

Paine: We've met before you know.

Kain: Yah, I didn't think you remembered.

Paine: We'll have to explain to Yuna that I won't let you leave, not again.

Kain: Let's kill this thing first.

The dragon charges them, as it charges Kain's swords begin to glow a deep purple.

Paine: What's that?

Kain: This things worst nightmare!

Kain lifts his sword into the air and screams "Falcon strike!" A burst of energy erupts from his sword and takes the form of a huge falcon.

Rikku and Yuna are waiting outside the cave worried.

Rikku: It's way to quit.

Yuna: They're okay, they have to be.

A flood of pyre flies emergeses from the cave followed by Paine carrying an unconscouis Kain on her back.

Rikku: Is he alright?

Paine: He's just exausted, a good nights sleep is all he needs.

Yuna: Paine, you're hurt.

Paine: Just a couple of scra…

Paine collapses under Kain.

Yuna: Paine!

Lulu is waiting for them near the entrance to the village when she sees Rikku and Yuna carrying Kain and Paine.

Lulu: What happened?

Yuna: We'll tell you later, they need help!

Lulu: Take them to the temple, there are some extra beds their!

Rikku: Right.

They lay Kain and Paine on the beds in the travelers quarters of the temples.

Lulu: I'll treat their wounds, and then we should just let them rest.

Yuna: We'll stay in the other room tonight.

Rikku: I'll go get our things out of Lulu's hut.

Lulu: Don't worry, they'll be fine.

Rikku: I know you're a great doctor Lu.

Lulu: There, all done, let's let them be.

Lulu and Yuna go into the opposite room while Rikku returns to Lulu's cabin for her and Kain's belongings.

Lulu: It's been a long time since anyone has stayed in these rooms.

Yuna: It's hard to believe it's been four years.

Lulu: I remember it all like it was yesterday.

Yuna: I would rather forget it.

Lulu: Those times were hard on everyone, but as much good came out of it as bad.

Yuna: I know, but that doesn't make the bad any easier to deal with.

Lulu: You should get some rest, we can all talk tomorrow.

Yuna: Yah, I need some sleep.

Rikku enters the room carrying two duffle bags.

Rikku: Which room are me and Kain staying in?

Lulu: Kain is staying in the room on the left alone.

Rikku: And I get to lay in here and listen to Paine and Yuna go at it all night?

Lulu: No Paine is staying with me, just because I have a child of my own doesn't mean I can't still act like a mother too you two.

Rikku: We're not kids anymore Lulu!

Lulu: I'm aware of that, but I can't help thinking of you two as my daughters.

Rikku opens her mouth to argue, but Yuna quickly stops her.

Yuna: We can argue about this tomorrow when Paine and Kain are up.

Rikku: It really doesn't matter tonight

At about midnight Paine wakes up, and sees Kain lying on his bed starring at the ceiling.

Paine: What time is it?

Kain: Just after midnight, I'm surprised you recovered so quickly.

Paine: I've gotten a lot stronger.

Kain: When did you realize who I was?

Paine: Just before we went to Mt. Gagazet.

Kain: Why didn't you say something?

Paine: I didn't want to cause trouble between Yuna and me.

Kain: We have to tell them.

Paine: We will.

Kain: Go back to sleep.

FP: God that was long!


End file.
